


Mystrade

by evisionarts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for eventhorizon who has no idea how much her lovely, whimsical and hilarious stories have meant to someone going through some hard times. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).




End file.
